


罗莱/尤利乌斯·凯撒

by NaschKastle



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 罗严塔尔成为了皇帝的床伴，对原作的过度理解“罗玉婷，我对你是喜欢，对米达麦亚是敬佩，只有对吉尔菲艾斯，百世刻骨铭心的爱”
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 10





	罗莱/尤利乌斯·凯撒

凯撒近来热衷于看戏，用附庸风雅来形容更恰当，能剧羊人剧话剧歌剧等不一而足，偏偏总爱叫上他的武人提督一同，他还会写一些剧评，尽管他对罗密欧与朱丽叶的对白视而不见，反而对茂丘西奥决斗时的姿态大加批判，认为这样不能起到一击致命的效果，但凯撒是个聪明的学生，开始学着从艺术的角度分析，于是在我有限的陪同次数里，他阖眼小憩的频率迅速攀升。这之后他还要跑最后一个现场，他叫上了我，凯撒严格规范自己的样子令米达麦亚他们不由得担忧自己是不是也应该做点什么。

我避而不答，笑得很开心。他并不是衷心地喜欢艺术，只是在给自己找罪受。

吉尔菲艾斯死后，凯撒蓄起了长发，在他为世人称道的美貌之外增添了一种朦胧的魅力，他看向我，比以前更像一头野兽，暗藏机锋的口齿中暗藏不少敌意。他对我微笑，狮子在他背后张开血盆大口，他的金发在被人血染红的獠牙丛里灿烂如斯，说，众卿如果认为有力量能胜过我，欢迎随时来战。

此时他坐在我旁边，翘着二郎腿，拳头将脸颊撑出一个红印，偌大的包间只剩下我们两个人，仆人被他遣了去，我意欲伺候他，拿起玻璃酒盏，他转头，饶有兴趣地斜睨我。

你什么时候有伺候人的兴趣了？

我的凯撒呀，侍者不在的时候，由将军来做也是一样的。

凯撒轻哼一声，拿起酒。我说那是臣的杯子，他说卿的东西都是朕给予的，自然也可以由朕来收回。众议院的大臣正在舞台上群魔乱舞，我的凯撒，他心不在焉地看着这一切，除了群星，没有什么能引起他的重视，我的双眼中映着他的金发，将黑色照进光明，蓝色染成天空，而他只负责俯瞰人间的腥风血雨，用死者的哭泣为自己的生命增添新的活力。

毫无疑问，我们对戏剧都不感兴趣。那臣有什么拿回来的办法吗？这句话讨得他的欢心，他将印着唇纹的那边玻璃贴在我的嘴唇上，今天的晚宴皇帝并没有吃多少东西。他向我伸手，说你知道怎么取悦一个毫无感情的人。

我的皇帝呀，这是天大的误解。我大逆不道地俯视他，皇帝显然并非处子，他坦然面对欲望的样子如同面对粗茶淡饭，但他从未对这些有过兴趣，他勾引我上他，起初我以为阅人无数就不会对美貌的皇帝有所私心，但他对我微笑，我不禁怀疑起艾密尔在崇拜的外表下是否也有一颗倾斜的心。于是披风掉到了地上，灯光在口令下被调到最暗，他不惮于展示自己的样貌，距离过近，我开始干他。皇帝很懂得逢场作戏，却时不时会停下来插一句，奥斯卡，你接下来该摸我的这里；奥斯卡，你不是一向阅人无数，怎么做爱时比我还不懂如何取悦对方？他拉着我的手抚摸他的胸前，低声告诉我感想，偶尔被取悦了低哼两声，作出逢迎的姿态。除了长得漂亮，他是个糟透顶的床伴，如果不是这场欢爱是我先耗尽耐心，我一定会犯下叛国的罪名一枪崩了皇帝。

但陛下看起来很满足，清理精液时他将披风罩在我的头顶，自己又一屁股坐了进来，向我索吻，他做这些时比起为了感官享受，更倾向于凝视我。如同有妇之夫出轨了自己的狗。即使我射精，也没有过去那种羞辱的快感，而是更想要逃离的冲动，亲吻那副漂亮的嘴唇时，他也在看我，苍冰色的眼睛，如果不是亲眼所见，只当是贵族人家多给画家小费的产物，但他现在看着我，用一副名画家也无法描摹的双眸。刀子割裂我的眼睛，流下的浓水混着女人的眼泪。亲吻他时，我在饮鸩。倘若这便是死的途径，那也不失为丑闻一桩，罗严塔尔家族从未出过什么好东西，但起码，起码……

我们结束后，凯撒衣衫整洁地出门，留下我收拾满地狼藉。有意错开，免得引起误会，我叫来一个侍应生收拾善后，在心里默默安排了他的结局，夜晚，枪杀案，英明的皇帝既不能是处子也不能是同性恋，致敬伟大的凯撒。

我出门时，凯撒·尤利乌斯这码戏接近尾声，我看着独裁者倒下的躯体，冷冷的笑意浮上心头。

我比我的母亲，我的父亲和那位出轨对象好了一点，起码我和我的皇帝谁也不会生孩子，而且我们有很多的钱和很高的自尊。

吉尔菲艾斯死后，凯撒刁钻的个性前所未有地暴露出来，为了适应他的高度自律，和快速运转决策的大脑，整个狮子泉都进入了加班模式，稍有不慎就会得到责罚——唯有一人——他面对艾密尔时笑得格外温柔，像挽着拐杖那样扶着他，凯撒从前从不会依赖什么人走路。他或许有，但我不知道。

我走出剧院，他站在门口等候，皇帝陛下笑得像个天真的孩子，挽住我的胳膊，这是他头一次对吉尔菲艾斯以外的臣子表达友谊，我们走下台阶时接受众人的注目礼，空气几乎凝固，乌云飘散，露出浩荡的繁星，或许意味着我作为罗严克拉姆王朝第二人的时代即将来临。

罗严塔尔，你是我的什么人？他再一次亲吻我，反反复复问我同一个问题。

我是您的将军，以及床伴，陛下。

听到前者，他欣慰地笑，听到后者，他表情微妙起来，虽然依旧和我拥抱，但陛下显然志不在此。我们的做爱是例行章程，他不会从我的动作中获得任何感觉，我相信如果不是无仗可打，他一点都不会记起来我除了很能打以外，连下面的东西也很能打。

我的情人每每从我的头发丝里取出一根金色，调侃我最近格外喜欢金发的女性，模糊间几个金发的身影从我眼前掠过，我从容地耸肩，将那道披着红色披风的麦色身影扔出脑海。

与女人拥吻时我不断告诉自己，我是帝国上将，是皇帝的禁脔，也是帝国有名的花花公子。

陛下需要的并不是陪伴，而是一条能听懂他言下之意的狗，这条狗需要能打仗也能陪床，从前是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，如今是我。

长久的肢体接触中，我很容易就能捕捉到凯撒的一举一动，他在我进入的时候会像女人一样在自己的胸前握紧拳头，像要握住什么东西。

我作为参谋呆在他身边时，他以相同的姿态握住吊坠。

不难想象那里面是什么，未知的愤怒攥住了我，如果这就是妒火，那就让它熊熊燃烧吧！难道一样是天才儿童的导盲犬，我的功绩就比那位红发大公的要少吗？

我的目光刺穿了皇帝，他回望我，这是我第一次从他的目光中读出平静，往昔锋利的眼神不见了，流露出疲倦和迷惘来。

我也不知道怎么办才好。平静地移开目光，继续自己的生活。

我的朋友问我对皇帝究竟作何观感，我哂笑，那可是皇帝，我们拿钱办事，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，需要对他有什么观感。我的朋友摇头，说这话你只在我面前提一提即可。

米达麦亚是个好人，他对人有最起码的敬畏之心。当他如此劝我，我心里想的是凡夫俗子不配知晓我的言下之意，不屑中还有点沮丧，我的朋友，你终归只是我的酒友，你像条瞎眼耳聋的夏娃，读不懂蛇的蛊惑。而皇帝，当吉尔菲艾斯死去，他就成了一棵树，每一根枝杈上都垂着善恶的果实。或许他曾经也能够成为一个人，如今只能是完美的雕塑。

米达麦亚，你认为幸福归属于每一个人？

我不常喝醉，我了解自己的酒量，那杯酒被我捏在手中，应该精确到第几根指节就停止。无论是不是醉汉的发言，米达麦亚都会坦荡又利落地承认。

在他如鸟归林地归家时，我都会流连在奥丁的某一处府邸，或者是高档酒店的床榻，用这双眼睛看遍了天下的好女人，每个女人都接受着我那只蓝色眼睛的审判，被我当做自己的母亲，而我是那个出轨的男人，抛弃了家庭的父亲。

我看向他，似笑非笑，不言而喻地嘲讽着米达麦亚的天真。

他不可能理解，我想，我们正是因为不同才成为了好朋友。

你喝多了，罗严塔尔。米达麦亚伸手覆上那杯加了太多冰的威士忌，他还是没有忍住为我挪开杯子的冲动。

是啊，米达麦亚，你就是这样的男人。

是你应该获得幸福。他依然说。

我最终还是伸出手搂住了世上唯一的朋友，宽慰他，你说得对。

这世界上有一千个被我所勾引的女人，有一个怀疑我又需要我的皇帝，却还是会有人期盼着我去获得不可能的幸福，因为他是个好人。

米达麦亚从不求全责备，他知道朋友应该做到什么分寸。

陛下还是会召见我，精力已经大不如前，过去能拉着我喝到半夜，第二天精力充沛地上班，现在他需要准时休息。而我知道，我的忠诚心也已经大不如前。

他雕刻般的面庞，逐渐浮现起被暴雨淋透的狭缝，偶尔从无懈可击的自信中滴出几滴脆弱，但这一切都只在那个红发的影子出现时才能看到，他患病了，我从那道裂缝中读出生之短暂和死之焦虑。

我并不怜惜，陛下杀了几千万人，仅仅他的死亡并不足以抵挡他的罪过，但这人类社会又有谁能审判银河的霸主？这样死，是天意。

我仍然决定为皇帝实现一个小小的愿望。

他想要战争，拿我的托利斯坦便是，他想要敌人，尽管来就好。我在和皇帝的床伴生涯中明白了一个道理，再完美的人都有他的缺点，而且光越强，影子就越深，陛下是贤君，但他并不是仁君，他没有爱人之心，却先天地拥有驾驭人的能力。

我在托利斯坦的指挥室坐着，陛下没有来。

我在海尼森的建筑里，杀了特留尼西特，陛下也没有来。

难道我们只能止于此了吗？多么遗憾啊，我从未如此地羡慕吉尔菲艾斯，他见证了一个宇宙中最大的反贼的成熟过程，又在他凋敝前死去。成为他的剑，成为他的敌人已经不重要了，陛下的敌人只是他自己，而我们都是他的镜子。

副官记录了我的遗言，交代清楚后事，和米达麦亚喝了酒，我缓缓阖眼。

能推翻旧王朝，成为贵族中的贵族，报复了无数女人，最后选择尽忠而死。

想来这一生，我也很幸福。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 终于让两个大推搞在一起了。


End file.
